


Decaffeination Disaster

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That is not coffee, Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decaffeination Disaster

“That is not coffee, Carter.”

“I, er, don’t believe I said it was, sir.” She also hadn’t actually offered it to him, he had just taken it from her hand at the elevator where she had run into him.

Disaster had struck; he had been off-world so often over the past few weeks that his pantry was severely lacking. His percolator had given up the ghost and he had no instant coffee to keep him going. By the time he had gotten to the base, he was irritable, foggy and downright narky. So when he had seen Carter there with files in one hand and a take-out cup in the other, he could’ve kissed her. 

He muttered a ‘thank god’ before taking the cup.

“Why the hell are you drinking dishwater?” he smacked his lips together, trying to rid the offensive taste from his mouth and handing the cup back with a scrunched up nose as they walked the halls.

“It’s green tea,” she corrected. “It’s good for you.”

“So is coffee.”

“Actually, too much coff-“ she began before being cut off by a range of broken syllables and two hands up to stop her. 

“We agreed a long time ago, Carter, no science-babble or, y’know, _logic_ before coffee. I’ve only had dishwater today.”

“Sorry, sir,” she smiled before falling into step with him in the direction of the nearest coffee pot.


End file.
